


we were supposed to be (happy)

by awkwardlyhides (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Betrayal of Trust, Clone Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Ritual Sacrifice, Whumptober 2020, con to non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/awkwardlyhides
Summary: “I want to take you somewhere special,” Vlad had said.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	we were supposed to be (happy)

**Author's Note:**

> yo. i live. don't kill me, plz. caught and bound will be updated eventually i swear  
> this is rushed as fuck i swear i usally write better  
> anyway, enjoy 
> 
> Day 9:  
> Kinktober: Clone sex/selfcest  
> Noncontober: Con to non con  
> Whumptober: Take me instead/run/ritual sacrifice

“I want to take you somewhere special,” Vlad had said, and Danny had agreed almost immediately, lighting up. He trusted Vlad, Vlad who never gave up on him, who is always there for him with a kind word or a reassuring smile, who has pulled him back from the edge time and time again, who has never held the explosion that killed his parents and friends against him, who is always just  _ there.  _

His anchor, his lifeline. Without him, Danny is sure he would have gone mad ages ago. 

And in the beginning, it’s perfect. 

Vlad takes him to the damn  _ moon,  _ kisses him with their names written in moondust beneath their feet, makes love to him slow and gentle while the earth spins in the distance and they float above. 

Danny’s not stupid, he knows what they have anyone else would call  _ wrong,  _ but when Vlad smiles at him and holds him and whispers reassurances, he feels like he can finally  _ breathe  _ again - and if that’s so wrong, then so  _ what? _ Wasn’t it wrong that he had his life ripped apart, that his friends died, that everything fell apart around him, that the world just kept on moving while he was  _ dying?  _

There’s a lot of things that are wrong in this world, but they keep on existing, and so it’s fine, isn’t it, if Danny clings to Vlad? Vlad cares about him, or else he wouldn’t be here, and so it’s  _ fine. _

Danny  _ loves  _ Vlad, Vlad with all his quirks and temper and possessiveness and passion, because he makes everything  _ okay _ .

That’s why he doesn’t protest, when Vlad takes him down, into an underground temple. It’s dark, the only light the glow generated by them, and Danny clings all the more tightly to him. It’s okay, Vlad is here, Vlad won’t let anything happen to him. Doesn’t protest, as Vlad lays him down again, on a ground with strange markings that glow the longer he stays down. Doesn’t mumble a single word, as Vlad takes him too roughly and and too soon and it  _ hurts.  _

It’s okay, Vlad gets into a mood sometimes, but he always takes care of Danny after, so it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s  _ okay - _

“AHH!” he screams when Vlad bites down, bloody and violent and wants to cry because he  _ doesn’t  _ understand. Doesn’t understand why Vlad isn’t  _ talking  _ to him, why he isn’t  _ stopping _ , why the pain is only  _ increasing _ , why there’s been a steadily building  _ tug  _ on his core that he can’t ignore.

Vlad’s face is utterly impassive above, sculpted from icy permafrost.

“Vlad- please - stop -” he cracks, hating himself because how can he not let Vlad just  _ take  _ what he wants when he’s given Danny so much - given him  _ everything _ . How dare Danny have the gall to demand  _ more _ ? Danny sobs. “Please - I think there’s something wrong -  _ Vlad-” _

Vlad doesn’t, no matter how much Danny cries and begs, not until he’s filling him up again and Danny is wheezing and gasping as it feels like his heart is about to be ripped out of him. It burns him up from inside out, makes him utterly delirious, and he thinks he’s dying but that’s not right - Vlad wouldn’t just leave him  _ die  _ \- Vlad cares, Vlad thinks he’s  _ worth  _ something, Vlad-

“Do you love me?” Vlad asks, voice detached, an odd sort of curiosity to it. “Say it.”

“Y-yes,” Danny gasps, eyes blurring from tears. “I love you - I l-love you V-Vlad-”

“I don’t,” Vlad cuts him off, and Danny  _ must  _ have heard wrong, because that’s a  _ lie,  _ because Vlad has to care, he has to- 

“You’re a needy, whiny brat, Daniel. Too high maintenance. Crying at the drop of a hat. Barely alive. No drive, no passion, always so  _ clingy,  _ can’t even stand a minute away _ ,”  _ he sneers out vitriol, like it’s a relief to finally spit it out. He looks down at Danny like he’s less than dirt, and Danny doesn’t think he’s ever felt any stab or kick that hurt as much as  _ this. _ “But more than all that - you killed the woman I loved, Daniel, and you took my  _ revenge  _ from me. You think I’d ever forgive you, you think I’d ever care for you after  _ that _ ?”

“Then why-”

“Because of  _ him,”  _ Vlad says, and Danny must be hallucinating, because that - that being that steps out has his shape, but it’s all  _ wrong. _ It looks at him with blank, disinterested eyes, and Danny - Danny doesn’t understand.

“He’s perfect in every way that you  _ aren’t,”  _ Vlad spits. “You’re  _ worthless  _ to me, boy - so you might as well serve me with your death. The cloning process is still a little unstable, but that can be solved with a core transplant -  _ your  _ core that is.” He smiles, sickly sweet. “And you boy, have already been prepped for it.”

And Danny, paralyzed with pain and shock, can’t even push the- the  _ clone  _ off as it slides into him. 

He doesn’t understand why this is happening. He doesn’t understand anything  _ at all. _

They were supposed to be happy.

But Vlad only watches as his mumbled denials and chants of no fade into even more tears, does nothing as an abomination wearing his own face violates him and makes him bleed in places only ever touched by the man he loved.

“You said you loved me,” Vlad murmurs. “Then  _ die  _ for me, Daniel.”

And then nails are raking down his chest, stripping apart skin and bone and everything in between, grasping hold and  _ tugging  _ at something that glows icy blue and beats like a heart. His core.

Danny screams, loud and sharp, because it hurts and is all  _ wrongwrong _ **_wrong_ ** but the clone just tugs and tugs and pushes it into its own chest.

_ Vlad,  _ Danny thinks, looking for him, but the man isn’t even looking at him. Is looking at, is  _ smiling  _ at, the stranger with his face instead. “You’re doing so  _ well,  _ Daniel,” Vlad praises, and though Danny wants so badly to  _ pretend,  _ he knows Vlad isn’t saying it to him.

“Thank you, Father,” the clone says, voice so  _ polite  _ and  _ refined  _ and steady andconfidentposied _ perfect -  _ everything Danny would never be.

His heart  _ breaks _ , tears falling anew. He looks into glowing green eyes so much like his own, then, with a final tug - 

He knows no more.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited, so if you spot errors lemme know and I'll fix it asap


End file.
